Trials of the Heart
by Axel's Heartless
Summary: Love is a complicated emotion, especially when it comes in all kinds of forms and sexes. When Yusuke looses the love of his life, can he ever find someone else before it's too late? Was under the name At the End Will You Still Be There?
1. Trials of the Heart

At The End Will You Still Be There?

Author: Fayth-DarkStarSlayer

Rating?... I'm not really sure what to rating to give this

Disclaimer: Don't own Yu Yu Hakuso nor am I trying to profit off of it. Suing me will only end up costing you more money then you'd ever be able to get out of me.

Summary: One of the group dies. This isn't going to end how you think. There's a major plot twist. Read to find out what I mean.

The rain poured outside the window of the small apartment, sending sheets of water cascading down building. None of the people inside had taken notice to shift in the weather. Every last one of them were too exhausted either mentally or physically, most cases it was both. The storm in their hearts and souls was far worse than anything that taking place outside.

They all knew in their line of work that there was always the possibility of this happening, thought it wasn't quiet how they expected it to end. With all of the danger that came with the job, when the end finally comes it still doesn't help with the pain or the empty feeling that comes along with it.

"Why, a soft voice spoke out,... why like this? How could this happen now? We were so close to having everything we ever wanted. It was almost over, but..."

The room returned to a dead silence for no one knew what to say to ease the pain. They couldn't even figure out how to stop the shadow that tried to claim their own minds.

Picking up a photo, the girl looked down with tears in her eyes. "... you just had to go play the hero one more time. Why did you leave me like this? We were suppose to finally be together... We were going to have a family and grow old together. We..."

She stopped talking once again, fighting back another wave of tears. If it had been this hard on them then they could only imagine what this was doing to the poor girl that lost her soul mate and best friend. The two had know each other for a long time and, even to the casual observer, seemed to balance each other out perfectly.

She let the tears fall, not caring what anyone thought of the emotional show. Her heart was broken and she didn't care if the world knew it, it just hurt too much.

'How am I going to go on with out you there by my side? I'm going to miss you so much, the way you laughed, the way you smiled, that look you got in your eyes every time you thought I was hurt... even the way you always tried to tease me with your stupid jokes.'

Looking over to the clock she saw that it was nearly seven and that would mean it was time to go. She would have to do the one thing she always feared she would have to do, to say goodbye one last time.

Feeling a hand on her shoulder snapped her out of her thoughts. Turning her head up, she looked into a pair of sad emerald green eyes.

"It's time. We must go now Keiko."

Sobbing lightly, she just nodded her head in agreement, unsure if her voice would even work if she tried to use it.

The group made their way towards the Urameshi residence in silence, ignoring the drops of water that assaulted them as they walked. After a short trip they were standing inside the home of their friend and former teammate.

Keiko looked down at Yusuke's face, unable to believe he was really gone. He looked so peaceful that she could have sworn he was just sleeping. She wanted nothing more than to shake him until he woke up and told her this was just a horrible nightmare.

Kuwabara was currently standing on her left quietly, for which she was grateful. She was hoping she wouldn't have to deal with the outburst that came from him the last time Yusuke died.

"This isn't right, he said, Urameshi was suppose to out live all of us. He wasn't suppose to go out like that."

Kurama made his way over to the pair, after giving his condolences to Atsuko. "You're right Kuwabara. I wish I was able to do more. If only I had been able to get him the elixir sooner."

"No, Genkai said, don't blame yourself. This wasn't your fault. There was no way you could have known. The poison was made to be slow acting so it couldn't be detected until it was too late."

"The demon knew he wouldn't be able to cheat death. Instead of accepting the defeat he took the coward's way out by trying to poison his opponent."

Kurama let out a low sigh. "Yes, Hiei, I suppose you're right. Unfortunately it doesn't make the situation any easier."

"Man if Uarameshi was here right now he'd probably be complaining how stupid we are for saying stuff like that." Pausing for a moment, he smiled a half hearted smile. "Then he'd try to start a fight with someone."

"Yes, if nothing else, Yusuke was always good for that. But you're forgetting little bro that you were usually the one who was fighting with him."

"Yeah, I'm really going to miss the punk. Damn that Urameshi for dieing like that. Evem thought I never told him, he was like the brother I never had. Now what am I going to do. It's not going to be the same without him."

Tears of loss and sorrow fell as he spoke. Kuwabara had always said a real man didn't cry, but he couldn't seem to stop the tears from falling. Even with with all of the strength he now possessed it was a fruitless effort to try, so he didn't.

"Stop... please, just stop it."

They all turned to Keiko who was now sitting on the floor next to his body.

"I can't take this anymore. I can't stand to sit around talking about him like he's gone."

Another wave of sobs racked her body as she sat there. A pair of arms wrapped around her shoulders in an attempt to calm the girl.

"I know it's hard, Botan said while holding her, but you have to remember he'll be in a better place now. Please try to be strong. You'll be able to see him again one day. I'm sure of it."

It wasn't much of a consolation, but the deity of death knew it was the best she had to offer. For the first time in a long while she was at a loss for words.

-

It was getting late into the night, however Keiko was still sitting. She hadn't moved since they got there and it wasn't looking like she had any plans to move in the near future. So Atsuko put aside some extra blankets and pillows for Keiko to use.

When Keiko was sure that everyone was out of the way she made her way back to Yusuke. He still had the look like he was sleeping and she reached her hand out to touch his face, stopping just before she could.

"Oh Yususke I wish you would just get up and tell me you're ok."

Looking at his eyes she could have sworn she saw it move but she knew it was impossible. No, it was just wishful thinking on her part. He was gone for good this time and there was no way spirit world was going to bring him back to her another time.

Slipping one hand down into her pocket, she pulled out a small vial of clear liquid. This was her only salvation now. Their only hope she had of seeing the love of her life again, she just wasn't sure she would be able to go through with it. Seeing his still face again, she made up her mind not to live with the pain. She was going to be by his side even if she had to end her own life to do it.

"We'll be together soon, Yusuke, and nothing will be able to tear us apart."

Opening the vial, she poured the contents down her throat. It had a foul taste but she didn't take any notice. All she wanted to do was lay down next to Yusuke and drift off into eternal happiness.

As the drug started to take effect she thought she felt his hand move. Of course she knew wasn't possible because he was dead and couldn't come back.

The world began to blur little by little and she was ready to let herself go into the sinking darkness when one word froze the blood in her veins.

"Keiko."

She was confused to say the least. How was she hearing his voice? No it was another trick of her senses. Just a side effect of the drug, at least she thought. That was until she heard it again a little bit louder then before and with a hint of fear.

"Keiko."

She took what little energy she had left and forced herself to look over to him. He was staring at her, eyes wide with fear. He was holding the empty vial in his hands.

"Keiko what is this? What did you do?"

Her reply came out in a weak whisper. "I wanted to be with you, Yusuke."

He sat up holding her to his chest, trembling slightly. "What is this?"

"P-poison."

"What! No, Keiko you can't die one me. I can't lose you! Somebody help!"

They were both crying as everyone made there way into the room.

"How is this possible, Karama said, how are you alive?"

"Forget about me. You gotta help Kieko. She drank some kind of poison. Please Kurama I think she's dieing."

He didn't even take time to think before running over to his side.

"What was it?"

"I don't know. She drank this."

Kurama took the vial out of his hands, a serious expression etched on his face.

"What? What is it? Why aren't you doing anything?"

"I'm sorry Yusuke. There's nothing I can do for her. This is a fast acting toxin. It can't be stopped."

"No."

"I'm sorry Yusuke. I just wanted to be with you."

"There's nothing to be sorry about if you just stay with me."

"I can't."

"Yes you can. Fight it Kieko."

"I'm so sorry I never wanted you to have to feel the pain I had to go through when I lost you."

She could feel her energy fading fast. It wasn't going to be much longer before she would no longer be able to stay in this world. She had to say it before she left. He had to know how she felt.

"Come on Keiko I -"

Placing one shaky finger on his lips, she just said "Shhh". He looked at her unable to move or say a word.

"You were always in my heart Yusuke." With her last breath she said "I love you."

"No, Keiko... Keiko!"

"Botan bring her back. Please just bring her back."

"Yu-Yuskuke I can't."

"Then get Koenma to do it." Botan cast her eyes to the floor. She couldn't find the right words to tell her there was nothing Koenma would do to help either.

"He can't."

"Come on what's the problem? He brought he back before. Why couldn't he just give one of those spirit eggs."

"You were a special case... I'm sorry Yusuke you won't be able to see her."

"It's not right. I've cheated death so many times. Given up so much for this damn world and I lose the one thing in my life that has any real meaning."

Kurama was still sitting by the crying boy, when the reason behind Botan's words finally became clear to him. "It was a suicide."

Confusion played at his face as he looked down at the lifeless girl in his arms. "So they can just give her another life. At least that way there's some hope. I'll wait forever if it means we can be back together."

"You don't understand. It's not going to happen."

"But why?"

"She took her own life. Suicides are not given a second chance."

"So I'll never be able to see her again. I won't..."

A dead silence took the room as he sat there holding the girl, crying like none of them had seen before.

------


	2. Confessions of the Soul

Important An: I had originally plained to make this a one shot story but there was a lose end or two I thought needed to be tied up. That's why I added this chapter. Also I was given two ideas of how I could make this into a story. I figured I would let people vote on what they want to read. The first was turing this into a dark fic where Yusuke turns against spirit world. The second was to make it a Yusuke/Kurama fic. I suppose I could do both, having Kurama be the one to help Yusuke deal with the pain of losing Keiko. But I do have to warn you that I've never written Yaoi of any kind. I'll probably have someone looking it over and helping me so it won't be trash.

Any way let me know if you want to see this go further or if it should stop here.

Disclaimer: Still don't own it. X p

* * *

Two months later

Yusuke stood alone, looking down at the stone angel that marked the place where the only person he truly loved was resting. He always had that little voice in the back of his mind that told him he wouldn't be able to hold on to her forever. Never did he realize it was going to be this soon. Why was fate so cruel to him?

A warm gentle breeze blew, sending the short hair pieces flying in different direction. He had stopped putting gel in it, as a matter of fact he stopped doing a lot of things. Like getting into fights all of the time. It would just make him think of all of the times she would yell at him for being so reckless.

He closed his eyes letting the suns rays warm his body.

'Keiko would have loved this weather.'

Turning back to the stone he could feel a familiar presence approaching him from behind. He didn't make a move to leave because he already knew who it was.

"Hey, Kurama."

"Yusuke, it's been a while. I see you've been doing well."

"As good as can be expected... I have a question that I was hopping you can answer."

"If I can help you know I will."

Yusuke stopped and thought for a moment before putting words to how he was feeling. "Does it ever stop hurting?"

He heard Kurama let out a sigh as the redhead turned to face him. "The pain of losing a loved one never truly goes way. It may reduce over time, however if I were to tell you it would go away completely that would be a lie. Believe me when I tell you I know your pain."

Yusuke kept his eyes on the grave, trying to push aside the empty feeling in the pit of his stomach. "Kuronue?"

The kitsune avatar simply nodded his head that the name.

"You two were really close weren't you?"

"Yes, we were. Even now I still find myself thinking about him. Everything we went through together... Our situations aren't all that different. I'll always miss him."

"You mean-"

"Yes, things were different back then. Even though he didn't take his own life, it was ruled as a suicide. I don't know why, but someone in spirit world decided to classify it that way. That's why he way never reincarnated."

"I'm sorry Kurama."

"Don't be. It is the past and there is nothing that can be done to change it." He looked Yusuke right in the eyes as he continued. "I hope you will be able to work through this. If there is anything I can do for you please don't hesitate to ask. I know Keiko wouldn't have wanted you to stop living your life. Everyone is worried about you. When you're feeling up to it stop by Genkai's temple. I'm sure they will be happy to see you."

With that said he left the ex-spirit detective to think over what he said.

-------

Remember to review and tell me if you want more.


	3. The Deceiving Heart

Trials of the Heart

Chapter Two: Confessions of the Soul

KuwaL:_Hello everyone . Here is the beginning of this team up fic! I am very excited about this fic because I'm not working on it alone . I can be lazy and not let you guys down hahaha. Just kidding. This is a joint effort by both Fayth and I. . __This chapter I mostly written, however, there are parts that Fayth had a hand in at writing. I think you guys would be able to tell, however, it's not like our two writing styles are clashing or anything, not at all! They actually complement each other, which is very funny because we do have two different types of writing style! You'll see what I mean; especially if you read Blood and Roses by Fayth and then take a glance at A Dream Come True…speaking of which…I should really start on chapter 25 shouldn't I? ; Ok I hope you guys enjoy this chapter. _

Fayth:_ I don't really have anything to say (for a change). Just that I'm really looking forward to writing this story with KuwaL. I think that everyone will enjoy this ( know it is fun writing it) Well enough from me I'm sure you want to get to the next chapter ._

Disclaimer:_Neither Fayth or I own YYH nor the characters….if Fayth owned them I would demand that she shared it with me (grins) I would certainly shared if I did own it! We are not making any money from this fic…trust me, if we did we would be doing other stuff, I know I would ; __Fayth: I know this wasn't nessary but I had to put it. If ,by some stroke of stange luck, I did end up owning Yu Yu Hakusho I would give all rights of Kuwabara to KuwaL. Thats her favorite charater and she would probably kill me if I didn't. I would keep Hiei for myself_

Kuwabara sat looking at the clock slowly, almost painfully, tick by. It had been weeks since he could really put his full attention to his class work. With everything going on around him, solving complicated equations wasn't very appealing. His closest friend, and fellow teammate, was out there somewhere alone and hurting.

At first when Yusuke didn't come around Kuwabara figured, that was due to his losing Keiko. They had loved each other before they even knew it. When they finally did realize the truth it was too little to late, and all because of a stupid mistake.

Kuwabara wouldn't be able to forget the look on Yusuke's face if he lived to be a hundred. Spirit world should have just made an exception for that case. It wasn't fair that they could have brought her back if it fit their purposes. The haunted look in his friends eyes had torn him up inside almost as badly as Yusuke finding out Keiko couldn't be reincarnated for committing suicide.

Kuwabara wished that damned demon wasn't already dead. He would have loved nothing more than to kill the bastard all over again. Letting out a sigh, he looked at the clock again noting the fact that it was only three minutes until lunch. It wasn't a big consolation, but at least he knew the day would be a little more than half over by the time the next class started... Then again, he had half a mind to just skip the rest of the day.

After what seemed like forever, Kuwabara grabbed his lunch and made his way to the roof. Usually he didn't go up there but he was getting sick and tired of the rumors that were being spread about Yusuke. He was almost certain that the rat faced Akashi and Iwamoto were the ones that started it. Everyone was saying that he caused Keiko's death and that was some of the nicer things.

Takenaka was probably the only person keeping him from being expelled out right. There were several times Kuwabara wanted nothing more then to bash a few skulls together for all of the jokes they were passing around school.  
As he opened the door, he saw something he didn't expect to see or more to the point someone. Urameshi Yusuke toughest punk of Sarayashiki was sitting on the roof staring out into space. He was in a world of his own and did even hear as Kuwabara shut the door. It wasn't as if he wasn't happy to see the boy; he just figured Yusuke wasn't going to come back. It had been at least a week or so since Kurama talked to him. About two and a half months since he had showed up anywhere.

Finally taking in his appearance, Kuwabara realized he looked like someone that had been dragged into and out of hell then back again just for kicks. His cloths were a mess, wrinkled beyond anything Kuwabara had ever seen on him. His hair was a bit longer then before, flying around in the constant gusty wind, and he didn't have any gel in it. However, his eyes were probably the most troubling to look at. It seemed as if someone had sucked the light right out of chocolate brown eyes.

Kuwabara just stood there looking at his friend. Kuwabara could literally sense the pain and torment his best friend was feeling; it was so powerful that Kuwabara himself found himself wanting to cry for his best friend. Kuwabara knew the feelings his best friend was going through and could relate with him.

When Yusuke left for those three years to discover his ancestry and learn about his demon heritage Kuwabara had gone into a depression that even had his sister in a panic. It lasted for the first six months that his best friend had left.

His gang had even noticed the change in their friend and leader. Kuwabara didn't have the erg to fight, he didn't talk; he didn't even eat which had caused him to lose a noticeable amount of weight and took him those three years to build most of that weight back. Kuwabara had closed himself off to everyone and to him self. This was when Kuwabara dedicated himself to school, using it as an outlet to escape from reality. He had stunned everyone with the improvements of his scores; no one expected the teen to be as intelligent as he was.

However, he wasn't himself, and everyone could see it. Even the teachers who had lost hope on him and Yusuke and had labeled him as a delinquent who would never amount to anything saw the difference with the teen. However, it was considered it as a win for their many efforts to get rid of the punk.

They relished in Kuwabara's misery especially since it was helping the school with not only it's punk population; now having one less punk to deal with, but had raised the school's grade point average up by one point, which was a plus. They never cared that Kuwabara's mental state was unstable and that it wasn't healthy for the teen. Kuwabara would have stayed in this state of depression if it weren't for Keiko, who seemed to take Yusuke's leave better then Kuwabara.

Keiko understood why Kuwabara was acting the way he was. She was hurting her self, however she was a believer of fate and true love; which was the same philosophy Kuwabara ruled his life by along side his morals. She truly believed that when love was concerned, love would conquer any hardship or any obstacles that got in the way. No matter how long she had to wait, she would wait for the one she loved until he returned to her waiting arms.

Keiko had been the crutch for Kuwabara while Yusuke was gone for those three years just as much as he was hers. She had snapped Kuwabara out of his depression; telling him that Yusuke was going to come back and when he did he would rather see his best friend and not a depressed Kuwabara who had let something so stupid as being separated from his best friend for a short time get him down.

Kuwabara felt as if he owed her for what she did for him. It was her who helped him mature over those three years and helped him learn that things happen for a reason and if you try to mess with what fate has planed for you then it will only end up hurting you more in the end; never finding happiness.

In the end, Keiko had done the very thing she had warned Kuwabara not to do. She had lost her faith in the ideal of fate and love the minute she drank that poison. Kuwabara didn't blame her for what she did, he knew he would have done the same thing if he had lost the one he loved to an eternal sleep; he would have wanted to join them.

Kuwabara was just as upset over Keiko's death just as Yusuke and had made a silent promise at her funeral that he would watch over her Yusuke and help him just as she had done for him. Just thinking of the girl who was the closet thing to a little sister, along with the deep emotions coming from his best friend had Kuwabara wanting to cry even more.

Kuwabara shook his head at the idea of crying. Crying wouldn't help his friend in his time of need, and he was a guy; guys don't cry. Kuwabara took in a deep breath and walked up to his best friend, and dropped down, sitting down; landing right next to him. He glanced over to Yusuke and noticed either Yusuke didn't notice that he was there, or he didn't want to talk.

Kuwabara sighed and leaned back against the wall, staring up into the sky. He figured he would give Yusuke a bit more time to think. He really didn't know what to say to him. Kuwabara couldn't imagine what kind of hell and pain his best friend was going through. He him self hadn't ever experienced the same kind of lost Yusuke had. Kuwabara felt, though he had experienced the pain of losing a loved one. Kuwabara felt that he just needed to sit with his best friend and think, before saying anything; or wait for Yusuke to talk.

Kuwabara figured Yusuke would tell him eventually since they were best friends and they tell each other everything and just knew each other too well. He knew Yusuke would need time and Yusuke would know when he was ready to talk.

"Keiko used to find me in this exact spot at lunch."

Kuwabara looked over towards Yusuke and saw a beer bottle in his hand. He frowned at the bottle.

"It's my mom's, took it from the fridge. Keiko would have taken it from me already." Yusuke snorted. "She always seemed to ruin my fun, ya know? She wouldn't leave me alone about everything and anything. Everything I did she yelled at me for it. I could never make her happy." Yusuke stopped to take a sip from the bitter liquid, never once looking at his friend.

Kuwabara bit his lip.

It was hard for Kuwabara, especially since he wanted to scream at his friend, hit him, and insult him. Kuwabara was pissed that Yusuke lied knowing too well that Yusuke really didn't mean those words.

Kuwabara wanted to make Yusuke snap out of this dark mood, he wanted to have his best friend back, however, it wasn't that simple. He knew better then that. He knew Yusuke needed to let it all out; having known that it's never a good idea to keep such dark emotions cooped up within one's heart.

Yusuke stared out into the sky, looking ready to break down any minute.

"She would never leave me alone. She was more motherly then my own mom; Hell she coulda been my mom the way she bitched at me all the time."

Yusuke turned his dark eyes towards Kuwabara's sad and understanding brown eyes.

"The weird part is…."

Yusuke paused to glance down towards the beer bottle and keep his eyes focused on the bottle, not able to look Kuwabara in the eyes.

"I miss it. No matter how many times I said and wished she would stop her nagging and bitching….I find my self waiting to hear her call early in the morning to tell me to get my ass to school. I hear her voice every time I do something I know she'd yell at me for…" Yusuke sipped more from the beer bottle, the effects of the liquid not seeming to take effect on him yet.

Yusuke looked Kuwabara straight at Kuwabara and gave a small laugh.

"And the crazy thing is I find my self missing her slaps…"

Yusuke's smile was only upon his lips for a mere second before he turned his dead eyes away from his friend and unconsciously place his free hand on the cheek that should have an imprint from the many times Keiko slapped him.

"Kurama told me that it would take time and I already know that it would be a long time before the hurting would stop, but damn it, I can't stand it! I just want this to stop…all this pain…. all the things that remind me of her…I wish I could just forget her and have this pain just go away…" Yusuke says.

"Urameshi." Kuwabara says in a low voice.

Yusuke turns and finds a fist hitting his face, knocking him back wards. Kuwabara stands up and towers over the depressed teen.

"That's a lie and you know it. Do you think it would make you happier not to know her? I know you better then that Urameshi! You would feel worse if you didn't remember her or remember you knew her! You would feel empty inside! You would know that you were missin' something! You would miss her and not know it was her you were missing and that would be far worse then this pain!"

Kuwabara stared down at a shocked Yusuke, who could only look at Kuwabara with dead eyes. He knew Kuwabara was right.

Yusuke closed his eyes and sighed.

"You're right…. but I just hate his…I hate this whole fucking thing…I loved her man, I really loved her and I'll never see her again; not even in my next life! I never even told her that I loved her…" Yusuke said, tears threaten to fall.

Kuwabara felt a pain in his heart. Kuwabara knew the feeling too well. He knew the pain and regret of not letting the one he loved know that he had loved them. Kuwabara had lost someone close to his own heart; his father. He had died in a car accident on the way to one of Kuwabara's baseball game, which he had begged his father to attend. Kuwabara regretted the fact that the last words to his father before hanging up the phone were:

"_If ya truly loved me you'd be here watchin' me!"_

Kuwabara wished he could have at least told him how much he loved him. He knew the last words he had spoken to his father were harsh and that he really didn't mean them. They were the words of a twelve year old's words; one that was starting to get those hormonal temper tantrums.

The pain was equal to Yusuke's however was at the same time; making Kuwabara understand yet at the same time not being able to fully comprehend the pain his best friend was going through. The pain of losing a parent and the pain of loosing the love of your life are two completely different pains and yet similar for the connection to having loved someone and have them close to your heart.

Kuwabara kneeled down in front of the now sitting Yusuke. He grabbed his shoulders, shaking Yusuke out of his daze with the contact and brought him into an awkward hug.

The two stayed in the hug in complete silence; neither knowing what to say to the other. Their silence was all they needed, making Yusuke settle down a bit and making him feel a bit better, though a hug can not erase all the pain of losing the one you loved.

"I don't know what to do anymore Kuwabara…I just feel like this pain is killing me…like I don't even want to live…" Yusuke didn't finish his sentence.

"Don't. Killing yer self won't bring her back and it definitely wouldn't make you happy. You don't even know if you kill yer self if you'll see her again…and even if you do, do you really think she'll be happy to see you? I can tell you that she would hate you if you killed your self just to see her and be with her..." His voice became just above a whisper. "She wouldn't want you to make the same mistake she did." Kuwabara hugged his friend harder, fear consuming his entire body.

Kuwabara never thought he would hear the day nor see the day for that matter where Urameshi Yusuke admitted defeat, let alone the fact considering to committing suicide. Kuwabara knew he wouldn't be able to handle it if his best friend committed suicide. He would not only be losing one of the few things that keep him sane and one of the few things he truly loved; but it would be a broken promise; the promise to watch Yusuke and to make sure he would be happy and would be taken cared of. He made a promise and Hell; he wouldn't break his promise, especially to Keiko.

Yusuke stiffened in Kuwabara's embrace. Kuwabara's voice had dropped when he had said that. He used the same voice after he had defeated Ani Toguro in the Dark Tournament and confronted Yusuke for not telling him about Genkai being killed by Ototo Toguro.

"Promise me Urameshi…promise me that you won't kill yer self…I won't ask anything else from you for the rest of my life…I don't know what I'd do if I lost you again…you already died enough times….I don't want to really lose you…even when you came back last time…I didn't know what to do…I didn't know how I would survive…I was going to stay sane for Keiko's sake, but…" Kuwabara couldn't finish his statement and had to take several breaths before speaking again; not releasing Yusuke from his embrace.

"I miss her too Urameshi…she was the little sister I always wanted…so please…just promise me that you will not do anything stupid and kill yer self…" Kuwabara said, holding Yusuke tighter as if he was going to disappear right in front of him.

Yusuke was quiet. He didn't want to make that promise. He didn't know if he was able to keep such a promise, and it pained him to realize that Kuwabara had thought of Keiko the way he did. He didn't realize Kuwabara was hurting just as much as he was.

"I don't think I can, Kuwabara…" Yusuke says finally moving from Kuwabara's embrace.

Kuwabara looks into Yusuke's eyes, both were looking like they would cry any minute.

"Please…just promise me…Yusuke." Kuwabara asks, looking dead into Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke stiffened at his name.

It was rare when Kuwabara would use his first name when talking directly at him. Yusuke had heard Kuwabara use his name indirectly or when he was talking to certain people; however he heard Kuwabara use it when talking directly to him only when the situation was serious and he wanted Yusuke to take him seriously.

"If not for me…then please do it for Keiko…" Kuwabara says, never turning from Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke sighed and closed his eyes. "Fine…I promise…" Yusuke said, opening his eyes.

Yusuke scoots to the wall and leans back on it again, with Kuwabara joining, sitting to his side.

"Kuwabara…"

"Yeah Urameshi?"

"Thanks…I really needed that…the talk, not the hug…" Yusuke said, giving his best friend a weak smile.

Kuwabara smiled back, a sigh of relief at the small step Yusuke made; slowly turning back to his old self.

Kuwabara knew that it would take a long time before Yusuke would come close to his old self. He was just happy that Yusuke was at least making an effort to return to normal.

"Anytime man…" Kuwabara says.

The two best friends look at each other, a small smile coming to their lips as they sat on top of the roof just hanging out with each other; both ignoring the bell that signified that lunch was over.

"So where did ya go? I mean, I haven't seen you for a long time." Kuwabara asks, a bit curious where Yusuke could have gone for such a long time and not being able to be found.

Koenma had even tried to locate the depressed teen and couldn't even find him.

Yusuke shrugged.

"No where really. Just walked around the demon world kickin' some demon ass and just trying to clear my head." Yusuke says leaning back and staring out into the sky.

Kuwabara nodded, knowing that fighting was a way that he himself did just to clear his mind and think about things.

He found that they were two of a kind in many areas. If only Yusuke was a human. If it wasn't for the fact that Yusuke had that demon blood that had awakened turning his fight with Sensui and turning him into a demon; if not for that fact then the two could have been in some way related.

"It just wasn't enough…I just couldn't get my mind off of her…and it wasn't just her that made me go off…it was a dream that I had the night she died…when I fell asleep that is…. it took me forever to sleep and I think it was cause of my mom…I think she slipped a sleeping pill in my soda…but that's not the point, the point is that it was a strange dream…." Yusuke shivered as he thought about the strange dream.

"How's that?" Kuwabara asks with a hint of curiosity in his eyes as he glances over to Yusuke.

"Well I found my self at school and Keiko was there. It was like her death was the dream and like she actually being there and alive was real…well, she grabbed my ear, nagging like she normally does and about me trying to skip school again. I yelled at her to let go, and I mean I could actually feel her pulling my ear. It was weird." Yusuke says, subconsciously rubbing the ear that was pulled in the dream.

"Then I pushed her away, ya know, to get her off and she fell. I looked at her as she laid on the ground and she wasn't moving. I could feel my breath get caught in my throat. I called her name and then I saw blood coming from her head. It was really deep and rich and it was the only color that I could see. I just stood there in shock when all of a sudden, I saw Keiko's sprit rise out of her body! She looked at me with sad brown eyes and said: 'I'm sorry Yusuke…I loved you…I wish you would have gotten the chance to see your son…you would have been a great father…' "Yusuke shivered at that memory of the dream.

Kuwabara looked seriously at his best friend and waited for Yusuke to continue.

"Then I found my self at a funeral and everyone was there, like I mean you, Shizuru, even Hiei was there." Yusuke chuckled at that because it had actually happened at Keiko's actual funeral; Hiei had showed up and Kurama didn't even have to force him.

Yusuke continued.

"The thing that got to me was you guys were all there saying that it was all my fault she died and that I didn't just kill one person, but two! That confused me, until I remembered what Keiko said earlier…Then you guys disappeared and left me there…all alone…" Yusuke looked down at the now empty bottle of beer, which had been knocked over when Kuwabara had embraced him; spilling the liquid atop of the cement floor.

"I found my self looking down at her casket that was lying in the earth and all of a sudden I fell into the grave. It felt like I was falling forever and when I finally landed I felt my whole body aching. I looked up and saw a hand shot out of this blinding light. It was a guy's hand, and I knew cause it was rough and stuff and it was the person's left hand. I took it my left hand since I couldn't do it with my right hand cause they gave me there left hand and I grabbed onto that guy's left hand and they helped me onto my feet and that's when I woke up." Yusuke says.

"It's cause you feel guilty that's all, it wasn't your fault." Kuwabara says looking deep into Yusuke's eyes.

Yusuke couldn't look Kuwabara in the eyes, feeling guilty. He knew it wasn't his fault, but he felt like he still could have done something, anything to save not only her life, but also her soul.

"I know that, but that's not why I thought it was weird. Keiko, in the dream, said that I would have been a great father and that I wouldn't get to see my son…"

Yusuke looked at Kuwabara with sad eyes.

"Well, it's not like it's true. You two never did anything." Kuwabara says.

Yusuke fidgeted a bit.

Kuwabara blinked at a now blushing Yusuke.

"Ya mean yer not a virgin anymore!" shouts a shocked Kuwabara.

Yusuke covered Kuwabara's mouth with both of his hands.

"Shut up, you idiot! Yes. I'm not a virgin anymore and Keiko was my first…" Yusuke removed his hands and sat back down, looking down at his hands sadly.

Kuwabara looked at his friend in awe.

"Man Urameshi…I didn't know…I mean I never thought you two would do anything until ya got married…does anyone know?"

"No one knows, except for you now…not even her parents…they still think she's a virgin…" Yusuke sighed, feeling a bit uneasy with the subject.

Kuwabara sensed his friend's uneasiness and decided not to push it.

"So what? You think Keiko might have been…pregnant?" Kuwabara asks, giving Yusuke a look.

"I don't know…I know it's just a dream and shit, but I mean…I can't help but think about it, I mean I dreamt it the same night Keiko died…It could have been a message or something…you know, like when I came to you guys when I died that first time." Yusuke said looking at Kuwabara.

Kuwabara nodded.

"Well, why don't you talk to Koenma, maybe he could tell you, if you really wanted to know." Kuwabara suggested.

Yusuke growled.

"I don't want to see that asshole! He didn't even try to save Keiko! He just let his father let her go to limbo or where ever the Hell suicide people go! He didn't even try to bring her back! To Hell with that binky breath bastard!" Yusuke snorted, crossing his arms across his chest.

"That's not true, Urameshi! Koenma tried to get his father to bring Keiko back! It's just his dad's strict with that kind of stuff…but then again I guess he knows what he's doing; I mean he's been the king of the dead for like ever…" Kuwabara said. Yusuke sighed.

"I still don't want to see him." "Then I'll go with you." Kuwabara said. Yusuke looked at the sincere look Kuwabara had on his face. He was willing to go with Yusuke and faced Koenma; asking the demi-god a question that could seriously damaged the already hurting Yusuke. Yusuke knew his best friend wouldn't give up until Yusuke went to ask that question that had been bothering him for those months he had vanished.

"We don't even know how to see him. I mean the only way we can reach him is through Botan, and I don't know how to reach her." Yusuke says.

Kuwabara thought for a minute before a goofy grin appeared on his face.

"I don't think that will be a problem."

Yusuke looked confused at Kuwabara's goofy grin.

"Huh?"

"She's coming our way." Kuwabara says, standing up.

Yusuke looked up at his best friend, even more confused.

"What the Hell are you talking about?" Yusuke asks, but before Kuwabara could answer, his answer came towards him on an oar.

Botan flew up to the two of them, looking a bit upset.

"Oh I'm so glad to find the both of you! Koenma needs your help! He already sent for Kurama and Hiei to see if they can help." Botan says.

Yusuke blinked at the deity of death. He stood up.

"Tell binky breath I'm not interested." He turns away to walk away and finds a hand on his shoulder.

Yusuke looks over his shoulder to look at a grim Kuwabara.

"Urameshi, just go. You can ask him that question. It might help if you knew…besides, if Keiko was here she would have wanted you to help…"

Yusuke tensed.

He knew Kuwabara was right. Even though Keiko had complained over how much Yusuke had risked his life for her and for the entire world, she still respected what he did and was actually proud to have him as her fiancé.

Yusuke took Kuwabara's hand and removed it from his shoulder. He then turned to face him.

"That was a low blow, man." Yusuke glared at Kuwabara, who glared back.

Botan felt weird sitting on her oar. She could understand Yusuke's feelings and really didn't blame him, she her self was upset over the loss of Keiko. She was her best friend. It had hurt Botan so much, at what happened that she wasn't able to do her duty and take Keiko's spirit to where all of the other suicide spirits go after committing the horrible act. They had to use another deity; a grim reaper in training take Keiko to the place she would be living in for the rest of eternity.

"Please Yusuke…we really need your help…" Botan says, turning say pink eyes towards Yusuke's dull chocolate brown eyes.

Botan shivered under those eyes that showed no light.

Yusuke sighed.

"Fine…" He walked past Kuwabara and stood under Botan.

"Let's go Botan."

Botan couldn't look at that sad look anymore and turned towards Kuwabara.

"Alright, let's go guys." She says cheerfully, not willing to express her true feelings.

Kuwabara nodded and came up to the other two. Botan lowered her oar and had Kuwabara sitting behind her, followed by Yusuke, who sat behind Kuwabara. Yusuke would have sat behind Botan if he didn't hesitate, but Kuwabara just climbed on and wrapped his arms around Botan's waist, as she had recommended doing.

"Alright Yusuke, hold on to Kuwabara." Botan said.

"Hell no! I'm not gay!" Yusuke said.

Kuwabara sighs. "Stop being an ass. Yer gonna fly off if you don't hold on to something!" Kuwabara says, turning around enough to give Yusuke a glare.

Yusuke glared back.

"I don't care, I'm not gonna wrap my arms around you. I'll just hold onto the oar." Yusuke says, holding onto the oar that was empty behind Kuwabara.

"Alright. Here we go!" Botan says, taking off.

Yusuke had forgotten what a crazy driver Botan was and let go of the oar for a second before grabbing onto Kuwabara.

Kuwabara laughed, which earned him a growl from Yusuke.

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted as he pressed himself as close to Kuwabara as he could; afraid of flying off.


	4. Something lost yet something found

Fayth: I hope you enjoy this chapter (Disclaimer: By the way we still don't own Yu Yu Hakusho. I still can't have Hiei and KuwaL can't have Kuwabara TT. I guess a plushie will have to do). It would have been out by Friday night but there was some writing problems (my fault ;) and it wasn't done in time. I was trying to go for some deep emotion with the encounter in Koenma's office and hopefully it ends up as good as I was going for. Also I should warn you I kinda borrowed KuwaL's Yusuke muse ;

Yusuke: Borrowed my ass. I was in the middle of giving her some really good ideas when the next thing I know I'm here with you.

Fayth: ;;;; Yeah well in all fairness I did let her have m y Jaken muse.

Yusuke: You call that a trade? Are you crazy?

Fayth: -blink- Uh, no not usually. Why?

Yusuke: I get kinda get sick of being abused in fan fics sometimes. Don't even get me stated with what KuwaL did in the first chapter of Kuwabara's girlfriend. I had to go shopping for hours with Keiko to make up for that stunt. Then she has to hit me over the head with a rock in the third chapter. When I finally do wake up I find out they were stepping all over me while I was out... Guess it explains why I had all of those shoe prints on me.

Fayth: -sweat drop- Uh well it wasn't like it was her fault. She didn't tell Hiei, Kuwabara and Kurama to run all over you.

Yusuke: Yeah but she was the one who started it.

Fayth: No the perverted fox was really to blame for using you as a stepping stone. But you have to admit you did have it coming ;. You should have known better then to make fun of Kuwabara.

Yusuke: Grrr... Why you little?

Fayth: Eep. Um KuwaL I think now would be a good time for your part of the AN. Preferably before Yusuke decides to use me for target practice.

KuwaL: Yusuke leave Fayth alone or I won't let you and Kuwa cuddle for a week.

Yusuke: That's not fair!

Kuwa: Why do I gotta be punished!)

Fayth: Really what did I do... Besides take you from KuwaL for a litte while?

Yusuke: A little while! I was here for 24 damn hours! I don't call that little!

KuwaL: Yusuke...I swear you won't do any cuddling with Kuwa if you keep this up! Besides I don't mind sharing you guys!

Yusuke: WEll I sure as Hell do!

Kuwa: WAIT A MINUTE! Why do I have to get involved! Why can't ya threaten to take aw ay his video games or sumething?

Yusuke: Hell no! Not my video games!

Fayth: I could always call Keiko. I got her number from Kurama

Yusuke: glares don't you dare! I swear I won't give ya guys ANY ideas EVER again!

Kuwa: Hold on! I still wanna know why ya had to drag me into this!

KuwaL: Kuwa, don't worry, I would never punish you! I love ya too much! While Yusuke won't be cuddling with you I will (big grin)

Kuwa: (big grin)...

Yusuke: (growls) That's not fair!

Fayth: Awww Poor Yusuke. If it makes you feel better I can always bring one of my muses.

Yusuke: pouts But I want my 'bara!

Fayth: Hahahahaha.. 'bara? -Tries not to laugh more-

KuwaL: Yeah...; I know weird huh?

Fayth: -grins- Ok you can call him what ever you want. You should just be lucky I like Kuwabara as much as Hiei because this is something he would kill to know

Yusuke: (growls)

Kuwa: (snorts) Hiei already knows...well...KuwaL's Hiei anyway, and he's cool

Hiei: Hn...whatever, its not my business what those two do with themselves.

KuwaL: (sighs) You know... he didn't use to call him that until I read other fics where he called him 'bara in ; now he uses it alot ;

Fayth: It's cute though... It's too bad I never got Sesshoumaru to get use to fluffy-sama. He killed me once for that... or at least tried.

All muses: (sweat drop)

Ani: I would never try to kill KuwaL...but then again she does make the most...delectable scenes with me and my Kuwa here...

Yusuke: YOUR KUWA! (Jumps and starts to fight with Ani)

KuwaL: (Sweat drops) I think he won't bother you anymore ;

Fayth: ;; It's a good thing he gets side tracked so easily...

Sesshoumaru: Woman how many times do I have to tell you not to call me that name.

Fayth: Oo; When did you get in?

Hiei: snorts Idiots.

Fayth: ;;; But Hiei is still my fave. Even if he thinks humans are idiots

Hiei: (snorts but has a slim smirk on his lips)

KuwaL: I think he likes you

Fayth: --

(Yusuke and Ani are still fighting, however Otouto comes into the room and pushes them apart)

Otouto: If you don't behave I might have to teach you a lesson detective...(stares coldly at Yusuke)

Yusuke: glares back but sighs fine...

KuwaL: Well, they're busy, so we might as well get to the story, don't ya think Fayth?

Fayth: Definitely a good idea.

Previously on Trials of the Heart…

Yusuke looked Kuwabara straight at Kuwabara and gave a small laugh.

"And the crazy thing is I find my self missing her slaps…"

"I don't know what to do anymore Kuwabara…I just feel like this pain is killing me…like I don't even want to live…" Yusuke didn't finish his sentence.

"Don't. Killing yer self won't bring her back and it definitely wouldn't make you happy...I can tell you that she would hate you if you killed your self just to see her and be with her..." His voice became just above a whisper.

"So what? You think Keiko might have been…pregnant?" Kuwabara asks, giving Yusuke a look.

"I don't know…I know it's just a dream and shit, but I mean…I can't help but think about it..."

"Well, why don't you talk to Koenma, maybe he could tell you, if you really wanted to know." Kuwabara suggested.

Botan flew up to the two of them, looking a bit upset.

"Oh I'm so glad to find the both of you! Koenma needs your help! He already sent for Kurama and Hiei to see if they can help." Botan says.

"Alright. Here we go!" Botan say s, taking off.

Yusuke had forgotten what a crazy driver Botan was and let go of the oar for a second before grabbing onto Kuwabara.

Kuwabara laughed, which earned him a growl from Yusuke.

"Shut up!" Yusuke shouted as he pressed himself as close to Kuwabara as he could; afraid of flying off.

And now for today's episode of Trials of the Heart….

Chapter Three:

The Deceiving Heart

As they sped through the air, Kuwabara suddenly felt the urge to throw up. Yusuke had told him before how bad her flying was, but never did he believe it. Going fast was one thing but this was unbelievable. He would have held on tighter if it wasn't for the fact that he was afraid the increased pressure would end up breaking something on the small woman steering. If they didn't stop soon Kuwabara was sure he wouldn't be able to hold in his breakfast.

'Man how the hell did Urameshi ever deal with this speed junkie?'

When he almost convinced himself the ride wasn't ever going to end, Kuwabara realized they were slowing d own. Letting out a breath he didn't even know he was holding, he began to wonder how Yusuke was holding up. No matter what Koenma said, Kuwabara knew that it wouldn't help Yusuke get over his loss.

He already knew if she was pregnant then there was a good chance it could finish pushing his friend over the edge. Even if it wasn't the case then he would still have to deal with the pain that was festering below the surface.

'If I could only find a way to get him to open up to me a little more. This isn't going to be good no matter what happens but he has to know... He has a right to know.'

They jumped off as Botan neared the ground and waited as she put the oar back to where ever it was she would summon it from.

He was snapped from his thoughts when Yusuke said something.

"Come on lets get this over with. I don't want to be here any longer t hen I have to."

They made their way t o Koenma's office in silence. It was probably for the best. There was no reason to try to make small talk that would end up causing Yusuke to change his mind about coming. Come hell or high water Kuwabara was going to make sure his friend got the answers that he was searching for.

When they entered the office no one said a word. The silence lasted, for what seemed like forever, but in reality it was probably no more then half a minute. Surprisingly enough it was Hiei that finally broke the awkward moment.

"You look like hell."

Yusuke looked over to the fire demon but didn't comment. It was at that time Hiei noticed the empty look in his eyes. The look made him think twice about saying anything else. He never had seen such a soulless gaze on the detective. For those who had taken notice they would have seen his eyes widen slightly from shock.

"Yusuke I'm glad you decided to come," Koenma said causing the teen to look in his direction.

"We've all been worried about--"

"Can you just cut the crap and tell me what the hell you want so I can get out of here?"

Koenma swallowed trying to rid himself of the lump that was forming in the back of his throat. He wasn't expecting a warm welcome but that didn't mean he couldn't hope that Yusuke wasn't as bad as the day he left Keiko's funeral. Of course considering the boy's temperament that was just wishful thinking on his part.

"Yes, of course, Yusuke. The reason I've called you all here is because there has been a demon that escaped to the human realm. Normally it wouldn't be of great concern but he has two dangerous artifacts in his possession. One is called the Mirror of Insight and the other is the Orb of Subjugation. The orb alone is capable of using the darkness on a person's soul and twisting it so the user is able to control them. Now this in and of itself is dangerous enough, but when combined with the mirror it can be a whole lot worse. The power of the mirror is the ability to read into the soul. There have been some reports that it has other powers but of course without it present we were never able to confirm or deny those claims."

Taking a breath he directed his next statement towards Yusuke.

"I know I can't force you to go but please reconsider."

"Just like you reconsidered your decision to give Keiko another chance. Maybe you don't realize this but I couldn't give a rat's ass about your stupid missions. The only reason I showed up was because of Kuwabara."

Kuwabara knew if he didn't say something now Yusuke probably would never end up asking the question that brought him here in the first place. Even if it meant finding out something he would have preferred to shield his friend from, the question had to be asked. Not bothering to say anything to Yusuke he just came out and said what was on his mind.

"Actually Urameshi had something he needed to ask."

"Oh shut up Kuwabara. I'm not a two year old. I can ask my own damn questions thank you very much."

"Come on man. I told you I would back you up on this and I meant it. When I give someone my word I hold to it no matter what... Besides this is too important to just let it go. You have a right to know and I'm going to make sure you find out."

It was at this point Yusuke felt a hand on his shoulder. Looking over he was met with a very concerned Kurama.

"What ever questions you have I'm sure Koenma will answer them. Even if he isn't able to give you the answers you need I've already told you I'll be there if you need me. You need not ask for my help, you know that. I'm... we are all here for you."

Yusuke turned his head away. He knew Kurama spoke the truth but for some reason he was having a hard time excepting the fact that he need to ask Koenma for anything. After he lost Keiko he didn't want to have to go to that bastard for any help.

Letting out a sigh he figured he would just have to swallow his pride if he was going to find out what he needed to know.

"It was about a dream I had."

When no body said anything he continued.

"I had it right after Keiko died. We were at school and she was bitching at me like always when I'm trying to skip school. She was saying something about how she was the class

representative and me ditching all of the time was getting her into trouble too. I went to push her away so I could get her off of me but she fell to the floor. She didn't move and I was worried that maybe I did something to hurt her. Ya know maybe I pushed a little too hard or something."

He closed his eyes trying to fight back the tears that started to sting the back of his eyes. Taking in a shallow breath, he took a few seconds longer to try to compose himself so he could continue.

"When I looked down at her I say blood coming out of a wound on her head. I couldn't figure out how it happened because I did push her that hard and she didn't hit it on the floor when she fell. I was so shocked I couldn't even move. I just stood there like some kind of helpless idiot watching as her spirit started to lift out of her body."

"I couldn't figure out what was happening. When she looked at me; her eyes were so sad. I went to reach out for her when she said 'I'm sorry Yusuke…I loved you…I wish you would have gotten the chance to see your son…you would have been a great father…'"

He stopped not bothering to finish the rest of the dream. It was taking everything he had in him not to let those tears slip out. His whole body was trembling slightly as he took in shaky breaths.

"... Was she... Was Keiko pregnant?... P-please Koenma I need to know the truth."

Yusuke's head was facing the floor as he spoke. If he had been looking at the demi-god he would have noticed the look of shock and concern plastered on his face.

"Yusuke I don't know what to say. I--"

"Just tell me the truth. For once in your stupid life give me a strait answer."

The room was so silent you could have heard a pin drop from outside the massive doors. Koenma knew hi ding the truth wasn't the smartest thing he could have decided on but it was his father's wishes that it was to be this way. Not that he ever understood the reasoning behind it, but the infant ruler figured it would have been the best way to shield the boy from experiencing further pains.

Even though he hated the fact that he choose to do that, it was better for everyone concerned. Koenma wasn't looking forward to another Sensui. The situations were different, sure, but everyone had a breaking point and he knew Keiko would end up being Yusuke's.

Koenma let out a defeated sigh, looking towards Yusuke; he figured there was no way to talk his way around the issue. His father, for some reason or another, commanded him to stay silent. Even though he didn't want to lie he figured that he would have to try to push the issue off.

"I'm sorry but I can't. This is something that's out of my hands."

It was taking every last ounce of restraint that Yusuke had in his body not to run over and send Koenma through the wall. It felt like his blood was about to boil and he could feel his demonic nature trying to claw its way to the surface. He had half a mind to give into it when he remembered something Kuwabara said to him after his transformation.

Flashback

After Yusuke's transformation, when things started to return to some semblance of normality, Kuwabara had taken him aside for a talk. They were at Genkai's temple when his friend approached him with a concerned look on his face.

"Hey, Yusuke said, what's wrong? You look like you just lost your best friend."

"Well in a way I did."

"Huh? What are you taking about Kuwabara?"

"Urameshi I know you're a demon now and everything but... just don't go thinking it gives you the right to act like Hiei. There's people here that care about you and I... we are worried about what the change is going to do to you."

"Hey come on, just because I got this demonic energy now doesn't mean I'm going to go crazy and start killing everyone. I haven't so far."

"I know but that's not the point. Your humanity is at stake here."

"Uh, news flash. I'm not even human any more."

"Sure maybe not now but that's only because of that stupid fight with Sensui. If it never happened then you wouldn't have been any wiser. You would have just been your normal punk self... I don't know if I'm right but if you ask me something like that isn't just skin deep. It's more of a state of mind too. There have been plenty of humans out there that kill and torture for fun. Not a single one of them have any kind of humanity left, if they even had it to begin with."

"I guess so. But hay you don't have to worry. I'm never going to let my demon nature take over me... Besides Keiko would have my head if I did anything as stupid as that."

End flashback

Taking in controlled breaths, he tried to calm his temper. Once he was finally successful he turned an angry gaze towards Koenma.

"I've just about had enough of this shit. You're willing to do anything it takes to get what you want. So what is it? To hell with the rest of us? Are we nothing more then pawns in your twisted game of life and death?"

"You know I think I finally see why Sensui ended up how he did. I'm beginning to wonder if it wasn't just the chapter black tape or if it was putting up with your bullshit as long as he did... Kinda makes you think he might have had the right idea."

"I know you don't mean that."

"I don't suppose you would want to bet anything on it?"

Yusuke felt an arm wrap around his shoulders when he finished speaking. Turning his head to the side he was again met with Kurama's worried eyes. He tensed up a bit because of the closeness they shared. He could actually feel Kurama's breath on his face. If, by some reason, his head was pushed forward a little further they would have found themselves in an even more awkward situation.

"I know you don't mean that, Yusuke. It goes against your very nature. Please just do me this one favor. Don't give Koenma's father a reason to arrest you. I know I speak for all of us when I say we would hate to be put in the position where we would have to bring you in. You've become an important part of our rather strange family."

Kurama felt him relax a bit and was finally convinced that Yusuke wouldn't do anything rash. He moved his arm, though not completely off of the youth. He did keep it resting on one shoulder, that's when he received a telepathic message from Hiei.

'Aren't you laying it on a little thick Kurama?'

'I have no idea what you're talking about.'

'The detective might be naive to how kitsune seduction works, but don't think my Jagan eye missed what you were doing.'

'I was simply trying to calm him down and help him relax. It has nothing to do with what you are thinking about. I wouldn't try to take advantage of a friend in the state of mind that he is in.'

'Just remember that when you find yourself at the wrong end of one of his attacks.'

The conversation ended when Koenma directed a question to the boy of their argument.

"Do you truly believe that I wouldn't do everything in my power to prevent your pain if I was able?"

"I don't think that's a question you want me to answer right now. But you don't have to worry about that stupid demon, his ass is mine."

"So you'll go?"

"Yeah I'll go. Just don't think our talk is over, not by a long shot. I could use some stress relief right about now."

"Alright, Botan I want you to take the boys back to the human realm. I've put the coordinates in your communicators. You shouldn't have any trouble finding him, but please be careful. He may end up being more trouble then you think. We haven't been able to apprehend him so far."

Botan stepped out of the office and opened a portal for them to step through. Only one thing went through Kuwabara's mind at that moment.

'I'm really glad we don't have to get back on that oar.'

Kurama was the first one out of the portal and he flipped open the small black communication device. They had received a newer version that didn't look like a makeup compact. He remembered Yusuke complaining about the fact that it was something a girl would carry around. When Koenma finally became tired of not being able to contact the boy he issued a new one that looks similar to a cell phone.

From the looks of the indicator they had about a two and a half mile walk before reaching the demon's hideout. Not that he minded though. It would give him some time to talk to Yusuke and ask a few questions that had been bothering him as of late. They spoke in the cemetery two months after Keiko's death but he would have liked to have more time then he did. Kurama could see that even though Yusuke played off being fine the spirit fox knew better.

"So, Yusuke said, which way is it?"

"The heading is north east north about two and a half miles. According to the layout there should be a mansion just a little further north of there."

Kuwabara was taking in the scenery when a thought occurred to him. Everything seemed eerily familiar but he couldn't place why. He knew he had been here before but at the same time he hadn't.

"Spacing out again are you?"

"Oh shut up shrimp boy. I just have a feeling that I've been here before. Can't figure out why though."

"That's because you have."

"And just when was that...? Or how the hell you would know for that matter?"

"Even you couldn't have forgotten that quickly. It was when you first fought the Toguro brothers to rescue Yukina. It isn't exactly the same place but we're close by. Hell I wouldn't doubt that mansion was the same on he was holding her in."

"Oh."

"Hey, Yusuke shouted from up ahead, get your asses in gear. This demon isn't going to kick its own ass and I want some action damnit."

Kurama chuckled slightly at the display. Maybe it wasn't a long shot to think Yusuke would be well on the road to recovery soon enough. He had such a resilient nature. That's what he always loved about the boy.

It was at that very moment he stopped walking, surprised at the last thing that ran across his mind. Kurama didn't love him, at least not in the romantic sense. The form he had always believed he had felt was that of a close and dear friend. Not to say he hadn't ever thought of Yusuke in few nicely compromising situations but Kurama knew he wasn't into that sort of thing.

Slowly making his way over to the detective, he figured now would be a good a time as any to try talking to him. When they were a good distance from the others he spoke.

"How have you been lately? I hope you've thought over what we talked about."

He didn't say anything at first. He wasn't sure talking about it with Kurama was something he wanted to do right now. Yusuke wasn't feeling very comfortable around him right now. It was stupid but their close encounter was still in the front of his mind and Yusuke wasn't sure he wanted to think his friend was trying to do something other then give a shoulder to lean on.

"Do you really want to know the truth?"

"I wouldn't have asked if I didn't. You don't need to hold anything back from me. I would have thought by now, with everything we've been through together, we could be open and honest about our feelings."

"Come on it's not that I don't trust you man. It's just... It's really hard ya know. I still have this feeling that there's something inside me trying to claw me apart from the inside out."

"Yes I know the pain of loosing a loved one all too well. Once you're as old as I am you tend to have more then a few regrets."

"Are you talking about Kuronue again?"

"In a way I suppose I am. I would never regret the time we shared together. If I could do it all over again I wouldn't change a thing about our relationship."

They shared a knowing silence, both understanding it was for the best that it remained that way for the moment. Finally after a while Kurama finished what he was saying.

"There is only one thing I would change if I had another chance. I would have been the one to die that day instead of him."

"You really, uh, loved him didn't you?"

"More then you know, but I don't have to say anymore about it. I'm not trying to make you uncomfortable."

"Naw, s'ok. I might not be use to talking about that sort of thing but I won't judge you for it. Who ever you choose to be with is up to you and I'll stick by your decision."

Yusuke gave him a weak smile. He was definitely surprised to see Kurama laughing.

"I'll hold you to that." Kurama said to him.

Before Yusuke could ask what he meant a voice broke through the trees.

"So, that bastard's brat sent his team of lowlife spirit detectives to come after me huh? He really thinks so little of me doesn't he?"

"Maybe there isn't much to think about when it comes to yer ugly mug, Kuwabara retorts!"

Hiei smiled slightly.

"Well when I comes to ugly you would know, wouldn't you... Hn, I don't see what had Koenma's pacifier in a twist over this demon. His energy level is so low it's pathetic."

"Hahahaha... Do you really think I will be denied what is rightfully mine? You are truly even more dense then I first thought."

"Oh blah, blah, blah. It's the same thing with every last one of you people. Now why don't you save me the boring lecture of how you want to destroy the world, or what ever reason you stole those things for, and get down here so I can kick your ass all the way back to spirit world."

"Well you see my dear boy I've already won."

"What? Are you out of your mi-- Aahhhh!"

Yusuke screamed as a sharp pain tore through him causing the boy to fall to his knees holding his chest. It felt like someone was trying to rip his soul out of his body. He could barely catch his breath. As everything started to go out of focus he could hear Kuwabara calling his name.

"Urameshi, what's wrong with you? Come one answer me damnit... Urameshi!"

It took everything he had to get out.

"Chest... on fire... can't breath."

"You bastard, what the hell did you do to Urameshi?" Kuwabara shouted, stepping a few feet towards the demon that had done something to his best friend.

It was becoming harder for him to focus on what was happening around him. Yusuke could almost feel something inside him mentally snap. Then the pain suddenly started to subside.

Kuwabara stopped talking when he felt and enormous pulse of power coming off of Yusuke. It wasn't the normal feel of energy but more demonic in nature. He knew his friend was transforming but he couldn't figure out why. That is until he remembered what Koenma had said about the artifacts. One of them had the power to control the darkness in a person's soul. Maybe bringing Yusuke along wasn't such a good idea after all, but it was too little too late.

He looked into his friend and one time rival's eyes and saw something that made his blood run cold. They were devoid of any emotion and held a small hint of crimson to them. Kuwabara took a step forward when he heard a low growl coming from his friend's throat.

His voice was just above a soft whisper when he spoke.

"Yusuke?"

The demon was standing on a tree branch looking down at the group with a glowing blue orb in his hands. He couldn't have hoped for a better outcome. This would be over soon and he would finally have what he so long desired.

"You fools can't you see what's happening? No, well I think I'll let you in on my plan seeing as how it won't matter to you in a few more minutes."

"He is this Urameshi that you speak of but at the same time he's not. The boy is now under my complete control and will kill on my command. If you value your lives I would suggest that you take care of him now while you still might have the chance."

Even if it was a vain attempt Kuwabara knew he wouldn't lose his friend. For some reason he was reminded of the time in the Dark Tournament when they had to fight Ryo, En and Kai. The situations weren't the same but at the same time it wasn't completely different either. He wasn't able to remove the nodes but he was able to reach them. It didn't matter if Kuwabara had to put his own life on the line; he was going to remove the control the demon had.

"Come on Urameshi snap out of it. You're too strong to be controlled by this lunatic."

"Sorry to say that you won't be able to reach him. It is almost impossible with the orbs effects and with the mirror at my side there will be no chance. Hahahahaha but by all means please try. Now for the word that will be your undoing... Destroy."

The pain was returning again and Yusuke grabbed his head trying not to scream out again, as hard as the effort was. He could feel a strong over powering urge to spill blood. Soft rhythms thudded in his ears and he realized it was the sound of a heart beating. A sent of fear drifted across the wind in his direction making it even harder to concentrate. It was so strong he could practically taste it.

He had to warn them of the danger before it was too late. Taking what little control that remained he called out to his friends.

"Run you idiots. Get out of here. NOW!"

The pulses were coming off of Yusuke even faster then before. Kuwabara noticed his eyes had almost completely turned red. There wasn't even any white left in them. It was now or never, Kuwabara thought.

"I'm not going to run away when a friend needs my help. Your going to beat this one way or another."

His shouts fell on deaf ears.

Yusuke started to build up energy, sending it to his finger. He pictured the trigger in his mind but some how he was just barely managing to stop himself from pulling it. As he stood there his whole body started to tremble from the fight he was putting up against his demonic urges. The only thing he could manage to think one thing.

'No, I can't kill him. I can't kill Kuwabara.'

* * *

Fayth: Yeah I know it's an evil cliffy. Please review and let us know what you think of our story. The next chapter probably won't take as long as this one did ;;; Sorry about that.

KuwaL: Basically what she said…though it was my idea for the evil cliffy, even if she made it ; I'll try to get my chapter out as fast I can ; Please read and review!


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: We don't own it damn you. Leave us alone.

AN: I wanted say I'm soooooo sorry about the lateness of my chapter. Well you don't have to worry any more when it comes time for the 7th chapter. I have finally found a way to rid myself of my damn writers block. The only thing that will end up stopping me will be the fact that I couldn't find the time to get in front of the computer.

I also wanted to say that there was three main things that helped me finally get this chapter to you before christmas. My motivation, my inspiration and my muse and they were KuwaL, my strange imagination, and the game Siren (I don't own anything to do with that either). Mostly I have to thank KuwaL for not letting me quit writing when I probably would have. The game Siren also was partly responsible for the end of the chapter. You can kill me later when you find out what I mean ;

Yusuke: Oh shut the hell up and get the next chapter out... Sometime before chirstmas would be nice.

Fayth: Oh give me a break it's almost done and you know why I've taken so long. X-P

Yusuke: Pfft Yeah it's because you're lazy.

Fayth: Grrrr You wanna die?

Yusuke: Gulp I didn't mean anything by it... Hey didn't Kuwal's Toguro and Hiei muse help you with that

Fayth: And your point?

Yusuke: Oh no reason. I was just letting you know that she wants them back soon.

KuwaL: I do...especially my Hiei!

Kuwa: Yeah, she's been afraid you wouldn't give him back

Fayth: Ok you can have him back YY. My Yoko muse has been bugging the heck out of me. He wants some more attention

Yoko: Damn straight

KuwaL: hahaha Awwww poor Yoko! (huggles him and pets his tail) You're attenacholic aren't you hahahaha

Kuwa: (mumbles) sounds like someone I know...

KuwaL and Yusuke: (glare at him) I am not!

Yoko: It's about time someone realize it... oh and Yusuke is definitely like that. The one that use to hang around here was always playing those mindless video games with Fayth

Fayth: Oh come on you know I still love you ...

Yoko: Of course you do.

Fayth: ... whispers about as much as Hiei.

Yoko: What was that?

Fayth: goes over and rubs his ears Oh it wasn't anything you need to worry about

Yoko: Making funny purring noises

Fayth: Well lets get this chapter started. I'm sure people are ready to start reading... Oh and a quick warning. My spell check isn't working so I'll have to go back and repost this with the corrections later. I would have waited but I wanted it out before christmas.

* * *

Chapter 5:

The demon had taken off so there was nothing they could do about the the orb now. Dwelling on their mistake would only fuel the anger that was building inside of the group.

Yusuke wanted nothing more then to tear that asshole of a demon a new one. He wasn't sure what he would have done if Kuwabara's soul was pulled into that mirror. Just thinking about it was putting a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach. Hopefully it wouldn't have any lasting effects on his friend. That was the first thing he would talk to Koenma about.

Turning his head to the side he noticed Kuwabara was slowly walking in his direction. Yusuke didn't know what he was going to say. It had taken everything he had in him, and some thing that he didn't know he had, to stop himself form putting a bullet through the first guy he could even consider a friend. Fortunately he didn't have to say anything.

"Hey, Urameshi, you ok?"

"Uhh yeah I guess so, but what about you? I was worried the demon was going to kill you. Not to mention that was a stupid move you pulled a few minutes ago. You know I just barely had enough control left to stop myself from pulling the trigger."

"Aww come on man, I thought you knew me better then that. I wasn't going to stand by and let one of my friends get beat into the ground when there is something I can do to stop it."

"I know but still. If I lost you too then I... Hey what about the other thing? You know that guy tried to steal your soul. How are you?"

"Give me a break, Urameshi, it's gonna take a lot more then a stupid little piece of glass to take me down."

Kuwabara noticed the funny look he was receiving and he didn't like it one bit. He did have a chance to comment though for Yusuke beat him to it. The tone of Yusuke's voice wasn't as condescending as he had expected it to be though.

"Don't be such a fool, Kuwabara. I know you're a lot smarter then that."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know what you're thinking. You're wrong, Urameshi. I'm gonna be just fine. I just feel a little weird is all. Don't worry about too much. You should know me by now. I can take a whole lot worse and still keep coming back for more."

"That's the problem right there."

"Huh? What do you mean? What's the problem?"

"I do know you and I know what kind of person you are. If you thought it could save a friend even a little bit of grief then you'd lie through your teeth... I just wish you didn't feel the need to be that way around me."

Kuwabara let out a sigh knowing full well that Yusuke was speaking the truth. If he thought, even for and instant, he could stop the hurt that was inflicting his friend then he would.

Although he didn't think it was necessary to tell Yusuke how he felt right now. It wasn't like the feeling wasn't going to go away in a few hours any way... but then again... Better to tell him the truth now then have to deal with the consequences later, if that ends up being the case.

They had been walking in silence for at least the last 10 minutes. No one in the group saying much, if anything at all, besides Kuwabara and Yusuke's short conversation.

"Look, Urameshi, I maybe I feel a little worse then weird but I'm going to be fine. It's a promise."

"Yeah well I'm going to hold you to that too... Hey come on lets hurry up. I'm sure the others are probably going to start worrying if we don't pick up the pace soon."

"Huh... I don't --"

He looked up and realize that Yusuke was telling the truth. During their little conversation there was a considerable distance that ended up between them.

It didn't take too long before they caught up and Botan was already waiting for them to arrive.

"Well there you are. I was beginning to wonder if Koenma was going to end up sending a surch party for you two."

"Oh geez, Yusuke retorted, thanks for the vote of confidence Botan. We've only beaten thousands of demons into the ground. What make you think that this guy was going to be able to do me in when everyone else has failed?"

"I was just worried about you. There's no need to be like that you know."

"Whatever... So why did you guys walk off like that any way?"

"Well we figured we should give you some privacy... though I suspect for two totally different reason."

"Two different reason? What do you mean by that Hiei?"

"Nothing, Kurama said. It's nothing at all."

"Oh come on people we don't have all day. Get your rear in gear and lets go. Hiei and Kurama already filled me in on the details but Koemna's waiting for your report."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I hear ya. Let's go already."

* * *

Koenma's office

A small knot of dread of dread was looping its way into the pit of Koenm's stomach. Every minute that the team was out there fighting that demon was another minute that could cause their mission to go down the crapper. Sure they were stronger then him when teamed up, but when in the possession of the orb and the mirror anyone could be considered a threat.

Kownma let out an aggravated sigh." They should have been back by now. At the very least Botan should have contacted me. Oh man I have a bad feeling about this... I never should have asked Yusuke to go and look for him."

"Um excuse me sir but aren't you being a little bit dramatic? I mean there's been lots of missions when they didn't call in when they were suppose to and you weren't this worried."

"Oh what would you know ogre! This isn't like the other missions! That orb is dangerous and needs to be taken care of as quickly as possible!"

"There's no need to shout sir. I was just saying I don't understand why you would be this worried. I know the demon has gotten away in the past but it was only because of the fact that he was able to trick the people who were chasing him."

"Don't you get it! Sure Yusuke is stronger then that demon but with the orb it doesn't matter."

"Doesn't matter? How could that be possible?"

"Uhhh do I have to recap everything for you?... The orb has the power to use the darkness in a person's soul and control them with it. After everything he's been through with loosing Keiko I doubt even he would be able to fight the effects for long."

"Oh wow! You sent him in even thought you knew there was a possibility that he could end up being controled?"

Koenma sighed rubbing the spot between his eyes trying to stop the massive he knew was coming. It was a futile attempt but it didn't stop him. This had been happening more frequently even though most of the pain wasn't caused from his team but mostly his father.

"Well orgre, just like Yusuke, I didn't really have a choice in the matter. He many not realize it but I have a feeling saying no wasn't an option in his case."

"What makes you say that?"

Luck was on his side as he felt the sudden pull of the energy from a portal opening. For all of the aggravation Botan could cause she also could be extremely useful when she didn't even know it. He would have to remember to give her a vacation day or two when all of the paper work on the case was complete.

They all made their way into the portal that would lead them into Koema's office in silence. Kurama looked over towards Yusuke feeling something that he very rarely felt after a fight. Regret.

He hated the fact that he was forced to fight his friend and fellow teammate. He should have tried to find another way like Kuwabara but he rational part of his mind kept yelling at him that it would he suicide not to fight. Not only would he forfeit his life but there was a good chance the rest of the team might not have been able to stop Yusuke.

The massive doors opened and any questions that Kurama might have died before the boom of the closing metal was heard.

"Ah Yusuke your back. Hopefully with the artifacts in your possession."

"No, he got away."

"... I see. And what about you? How are you feeling?"

"I've been better..."

"But?"

Yusuke closed his eyes knowing that he probably wouldn't get all of the answers he wanted but so long as he knew Kuwabara wasn't in any danger then he didn't give a rats ass.

He took in a deep breath before he continued to ask about Kuwabara. "Look there is something I need to know. If the mirror was used to try to take a person's soul, and it was broken before it was finished, would it be dangerous to who ever was being drained?"

"Not that I'm aware of. As far as I know the part of the soul that was removed would be returned to the body from which it was pulled." There was a slight pause. "Why do you ask?"

"The demon tried to take Kuwabara's soul but Hiei was able to break the mirror before he had a chance to do it."

"Well he should be fine in a few days, a week at the most. He'll just need some time to rest and rebuild his strength.Was there anything else I should know about?"

"Well not rea--"

"That guy used the orb on Urameshi."

"WHAT! And you're just telling me now! Tell me what the hell happened out there!"

"Well, Kurama stated, he was able to gain control of Yusuke's body for a short time. It wasn't a complete possession for Yusuke was able to fight him off long enough for us to help."

Kurama left out a small part of the story. Koenma didn't need to know how far gone he really was. Nor was it necessary to inform him that he almost had to resort to nearly killing the boy to get him to stop.

"What are you getting all bent out of shape about? It's not like he was able to keep me under his control. The important thing is that Kuwabara isn't going to die from having some of his soul ripped from his body."

"Listen to yourself Yusuke. Do you have any idea how devastating it could be to the three worlds if anyone was able to obtain the power of an S class demon?" The demi god took a moment to compose himself. "Look I know you're worried but You'll just have to trust me on this one Yusuke. There's something going on out there and believe me when I say it's not going to be good."

"Yeah, yeah what the hell ever. It's always the same thing with you. You know it might be nice to hear a different tune from you once in a while... but you don't have to worry about that demon. He's not going to get away from me even if I have to go to the ends of the makai to find him."

"So I take it you're not quiting the case then."

"No that bastard is going to pay. By the time I'm done with him he'll wish he never even heard the name Yusuke Urameshi."

Koemna wasn't sure if letting Yusuke stay on the case in the state of mind he was in was a good idea, but the fact was he didn't have much of a choice. When Yusuke got like this even being given a order from spirit world wouldn't stop him and really he had every right to be angry.

"What do you plan on doing the next time you see him?"

"That's a stupid question. I'm going to beat him to within a inch of his life and then drag what's left of him back to spirit world."

"No, Yusuke, you misunderstand what I'm trying to say. What I mean is what plan of action do you have for getting around the effects of the orb?"

"..."

"That's what I thought. You can't keep going around half cocked all of the time and expect to get any where. If you are interested I have something I would like to give you that might just be able to help."

Reaching into his desk, Koenma pulled out a golden necklace. It had a phoenix in flight on the center a small circle.

"Here take this amulet. It should give you some protection and remove any effects that might have occurred due to your encounter. I'm not going to lie to you and say it will stop you from being possessed again but it might help."

Taking it amulet from Koenma's hands, he placed it over his his head and waited for something to happen. The only thing he felt was the cool metal resting against his skin.

Koenma noticed the strange look on Yusuke's face. "It should take effect in about a half an hour. In the mean time there really isn't anything more you can do. Go home and get some rest. Maybe then you'll be able to look at this objectively and bring that demon in before he can cause any more damage."

Yusuke didn't even attempt at a come back. He was just to damned drained to care about what the pacifier breath was trying to bitch about. The first thing he was going to do was go home, take a shower, a long nap and get something to eat, not necessarily in that order.

* * *

Later that night

Yusuke stood alone in the small living room, shrouded in darkness, thinking back to what had happened in Koemna's office. He was sure to make sure Kuwabara wasn't going to be in any danger before anything could be said. It was bugging the hell out of him that the demon got the better of them so easily and was able to hurt Kuwabara, not to mention himself.

After the short debriefing Koenma handed over a small sized silver amulet, it had a picture of a phoenix in flight, and told Yusuke to put it on. He han't been very forth coming with the details of what it was suppose to do, just that it could help get rid of the effects of the orb.

The ache in his heart hadn't gotten any better, if anything he felt it was getting worse. Koenma said the amulet should take affect within the first half an hour, but he had been wearing the damn thing for half a day. From head to toe, almost all of his body was numb from the guilt of not being able to stop the demon from trying to steal Kuwabara's soul.

Sighing, walked over to the window and said to no one in particular. "Man why is everything so fucked up?"

The sun was sinking over the horizon casting bright hues of reds and oranges over the partly clouded sky. He wished he was able to find the answers within his confused and tired mind but wasn't expecting any. So it was a bit of a surprise when he heard a voice answer for him.

"It mostly has to do with perception, or better yet the way you perceive the world around you. Your situation may seem different seen through the eyes of another person... but I'm guessing that's not really what you wanted to hear." He paused. "I assume Kuwabara is feeling better."

"I guess you're right..." Yusuke let out a deep breath and placed his hand on the window. "...and yeah he's ok. He said he still feels kinda weird but it wasn't as bad as before... So what do I owe the pleasure of this visit Kurama?"

"I was in the neighborhood and thought I would come visit you."

"In the neighborhood? Yeah right. Didn't you moved like halfway across town a few months ago? Seems like a bit out of the way just for a visit."

Kurama let out a low chuckle. "Yes I suppose you're right. The truth is I wanted to apologize for earlier."

"Hey don't worry about it. You did what you had to."

"I should have tried to find another way. After all Kuwabara did."

Yusuke smiled, "Yeah but we both know how he is. Kuwabara would stand in front of a speeding train if he thought it could save someone's life... I'm just glad he's ok."

"As am I... are you sure you're alright with what happened?"

"You did what you thought was necessary in order to stop me from hurting anyone. I think I would have been even more pissed off if you did nothing."

"Yes, well it doesn't make the situation any easier. I've never liked having to fight wiht an ally before and I doubt I ever will."

"Oh come on you can't tell me that you would have stood by and watched while I tore apart Kuwabara... Even though I don't remember some of what happened, I do know that when you used your rose whip and took out my arm I was probably about half a minute from blasting a hole in someone... Come on give a guy a break will ya. I feel bad as it is already."

"I'm sorry, Yusuke. That wasn't my intention."

Kurama slowly walked over to where Yusuke was standing by the window. He looked the boy over in the pale moonlight not really sure what else to say. Nothing seemed to be quite right in his mind. He was startled from his thoughts when Yusuke looked into his eyes. It was strange that, as long as they had known each other, he had never noticed how natural light of the moon made him even more attractive.

"There's something I've been wanting to talk to you about, Yusuke."

He was so caught up in the sight before him that Kuwabara's entrance went almost unnoticed to him. The only thing his mind could focus on now was the petal soft lips in front of him. It was taking everything Kurama had at that moment not to try and take him on the spot.

"Uh... really? You don't say. W-what was it about?"

His body started to move of it's own accord. Leaning forward, his lips moved closer to his desired target. Kurama could practically taste him already.

"We've been friends for some time now haven't we?"

"Yeah. So, uh, what's up?"

Kurama leaned in even closer and could feel a warm breath blow across his face. Only a little bit more and their lips would be on top of each others.

Suddenly there was the sound of someone clearing their throat in the background.

"Hey guys, Kuwabara said loudly! What's up? I thought I should just stop by and say hi."

Instantly he broke away from the attempted kiss.

"Oh Kuwabara I didn't hear you come in. So how are you feeling?"

"Well I was feeling kinda sick to my stomach before but it isn't that bad right now. So why the visit this late at night? I thought you moved not that long ago."

"Well that's good to hear you are feeling well and you would be correct I did move. I also wanted to apologize to Yusuke for attacking him."

"Oh... So, uh, you gonna to stick around for a while?"

"No I'm afraid I have to be on my way. I have some things I have to take care of early in the morning and I need to get some sleep... I'll be back later to see how you are doing. Good night, Yusuke, Kuwabara."

"Okay, later I guess."

"Yeah later."

They sat in silence for a while. Kuwabara didn't want to make an awkward moment worse and Yusuke wasn't really sure what to say. He liked Kurama but not in that way and he wasn't sure exactly how much Kuwabara really saw.

"You know, Yusuke finally said, I've been getting this weird feeling when Kurama is around lately. I'll always think of him as a friend but..."

"Yeah?"

"I don't know. I don't like him, like him. I just like him as a friend... Maybe I'm wrong about the whole thing. What do you think?"

"I think you should go with what your gut tells you. I always do and it's never led me wrong."

"I know but I just don't think Kurama would do something like that."

"Yeah and maybe you've fallen asleep and entered the twilight zone."

"Oh ha, ha, ha very funny mister comedian."

"I mean come on. How many years have we know him? In all that time has he ever once had a girlfriend?"

Yusuke let out a loud yawn, stretching his arms over his head. He had only closed his eyes for a moment when he heard Kuwabara laughing.

"Oh can it will ya. I've got a freaken headache the size of a mountain and I don't really care to sit here and talk about weather or not he prefers girls or guys."

"What ever you say Urameshi. I just think if you want to know the truth maybe you should talk to Kurama."

"You know I can't do that. It would be to weird. Besides even if it were true I think it might end up being even more weird knowing that he thought of me that way... If it's so important why don't you talk to him about it."

There was pregnant silence. He was wondering if Kuwabara was just trying to ignore him or if it was something else. Yusuke opened his eyes, slightly confused, seeing something he hadn't expected. He was alone in the middle of a forest. It was hard to tell whet time it was because the sky was covered in dark black clouds, all threatening to let out a torrent of rain upon the area. A warm breeze blew across his face sending a faint sent of fear in his direction.

He was leaning against a tree, obviously he had been sleeping and just woken up, but he didn't remembered coming here, never mind falling asleep against a tree. 'What's the deal? I was just with Kuwabara... Could it all have been a dream?... It seemed so real.'

Turning his head to the side, Yusuke realized there was a demonic energy flaring up to the south. It felt so familiar, but at the same time he couldn't pin point where he had felt it before.

He walked in the direction of the youki, a sort of pain was building in his heart. It had been a while since he felt that unwanted feeling, he didn't like it one bit. On the night Keiko had died he felt the same thing. Even before he opened his eyes and saw her laying there he felt it. Inside the darkness of his mind he knew someone close to him was going to die and there wasn't anything he could do about it.

'Some thing's off and I don't like it.'

As he went through a clearing he noticed a two people standing on top of a hill. It couldn't have been more then a hundred yards or so away but without any moonlight it was impossible to make them out clearly. He did noitce the strangely long hair blowing in the breeze.

Only a few more steps and he realized who was up there, or at least one of them because of the energy signature. He didn't need to see him to know Kuwabara's reikai signal, but it was strangely weak. The only explanation for that would mean that, who ever was with him, was in for a serious ass beating.

Yusuke ran towards the hill top not really noticing the demons approaching from the sides. He was so focused on getting to his friend that it wan't until they were right on top of him that the rest of the world came into focus.

A reptile like demon took a swing at Yusuke connecting a solid punch to the gut. The wind was instantly knocked out of him as he fell to the ground. Not giving him any time to react, the reptilian demon drew his arm back for another attack. At the last second Yusuke managed to grab his wrist, bones cracking under the pressure.

At that moment a loud scream from Kuwabara caused Yusuke's blood to run cold. It was a sound of pure torture and pain.

'To hell with these bastards, Kuwabara needs me.'

Yusuke jumped up, a solid thunk echoed as the reptilian demon was thrown backwards. Running up to the next one, he clenched his fist tightly and knocked the bat demon out. He didn't even bother to slow down as the four others rushed towards him.

Building up a small amount he readied himself to let loose that shot gun technique. Five more seconds and he was close enough to get a clean shot.

"Shot gun!"

Four demons fell to the ground lifeless. The last one however wasn't as fortunate as his comrades. He never even heard the footsteps nor caught a glimpse of the boy that was coming at him, not until it was far to late. In a lame attempt to save his own life he gathered a ball of energy and threw it at Yusuek's head, missing by a foot.

Yusuke slammed his fist into the demon sending shards of bone flying into the beasts lungs. The wolf demon gagged causing crimson liquid to flow from his lips. Before he had proper time to process Yusuke hit him with a roundhouse kick to the side of the head, snapping the bones in his neck in the process.

Not wasting any more time with the group he continued towards Kuwabara.

He approached the two figures. Kuwabara looked like he was in bad shape. It didn't even look like he could move himself from the spot where he knelt on the ground. Dried blood covered part of his shirt and face, even the top of his pants weren't spared from being covered with the coppery smelling fluid.

"Kuwabara, Yusuke shouted out."

The demon with the wild hair laughed deep in his throat. Yusuke froze on the spot.

'Where have I heard that voice before? It's almost as if... no it can't be. It's impossible. I won't believe it... I can't...'

The mysterious demon turned slightly, giving Yusuke a small glimpse of navy blue markings on his face.

"You!... But how in the world did you--"

"--Get out?... I'm sure you already know the answer to that question yourself."

"How the hell would I know that?"

"Hahahaha you know I think Koenma might just give you more credit then you deserve... and that's saying something."

"Grrr you bastard. What the hell have you been trying to do to Kuwabara?"

"Nothing more then what you've secretly desired to do."

"Are you crazy? I'd die before I'd do something like that to hurt one of my friends... Not even you could convince me other wise."

"Hurt?. No that's not the fun I had in mind... of course some people find a little pain to be a good thing..." The sick sort of smile ghosted the demons lips. "Although I assure you the screams I can get out of him won't be from pain."

Yusuke paled and truned a funny shade of red at the same time. A strange feeling was forming in the pit of his stomach but he quickly squelched it before his mind could take anytime to dwell on it.

'I wouldn't think of Kuwabara like that. No he's wrong.'

'Are you so sure about that Yusuke? You are me and I am you. There is no excaping the truth. Your feeling are there you just have to dig deep enough to find them.'

'NO! Damn it, now get out of my head you bastard.'

'You know I can't do that. I can't leave you any more then you could leave me. We are one and it's about time you realized that... Come Yusuke I know you've been dieing to take a taste.'

"Shut the fuck up you sadistic bastard!"

"It's a shame you feel this way. I could have taught you both things you couldn't even dream of."

The toushin picked Kuwabara up off the ground with one hand, tossing him forward just enough so the boy was standing between Yusuke and him.

"Come on Kuwabara I'm going to get you out of here."

"Yu-yusuke... get out of... here."

"Huh?"

"It's a... t-tra--."

A warm red liquid hit Yusuke in the face, both Yusuke and Kuwabara's eyes grew wide with surprise. Directly in the middle of Kuwabara's chest was a hand protruding all the way up to the wrist.

"What the fuc--"

In one fluid motion Yusuke's demon half removed his hand from Kuwabara's chest and pushed him forward into Yusuke. Dark red splashed it's way down his shirt as his best friend he had left in the world slowly slipped into death's last embrace.

Yusuke's eyes widened as Kuwabara coughed up blood.

Kuwabara was trembling slightly and his eyes held a glazed over look. It was almost as if Yusuke could see the light in them fading right before his eyes.

"Yusuke... why... How could... you?"

* * *

End chapter

Yeah I know it's an evil cliffy but you can blame my sick sense of humor. It's kinda been out in full force for the last couple of days... well that and the fact that it was kinda KuwaL's idea ;;;;

Well I hope you enjoyed your Christmas present from KuwaL and me


End file.
